heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Piella Bakewell
Piella Bakewell is the main antagonist of Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death. She is voiced by Sally Lindsay in the English version of the short film, and Angiola Baggi in the Italian version of the short film. History Piella was once famous as the Bake-O-Lite Girl, the star of commercials for Bake-O-Lite slimming bread who rode a balloon and always said, "I'm light as a feather, I'm the Bake-O-Lite Girl", Piella Bakewell now lives in a luxurious mansion with her dog, Fluffles, which houses many mementos of her former glory. However, when Piella gained weight and became too heavy to ride the Bake-O-Lite Balloon, she was fired. This made her snap and hate all bakers. She decided to eliminate all bakers in the vicinity to get her revenge and to complete a baker's dozen, 13. To do this, Piella pretends to fall in love with bakers and murders them. She had attempted to kill Wallace when he and Gromit opened a bakery service. However, Gromit and Fluffles foiled her evil attempt. She then tried to escape in the Bake-O-Lite Balloon, but she was too heavy and landed in the zoo's crocodile exhibit, and was eaten by the crocodiles offscreen, and Fluffles was grossed out to see her once cruel mistress being eaten, as Gromit hugged her. Wallace then quoted "Farewell, my angel cake. You'll always be my Bake-O-Lite Girl", and he imagined a thinner Piella Bakewell riding the Bake-O-Lite Balloon, ascending into the heavens. Personality Piella initially appeared to be a very sweet, polite, kind and caring woman when she first met Wallace and Gromit, even to the point where the former fell in love with her. However, this was just to disguise her true nature, in reality, she was a cruel, sadistic, manipulative and hypocritical woman, obsessed with getting revenge by killing several innocent bakers. Piella was also very violent and strict towards her dog Fluffles, as she would mistreat her poorly frequently, and will go to great lengths to achieve her goals. Appearance Piella was an obese woman with pale skin, red lips and blonde hair tied in a chignon. She wears a pink dress with shoes of the same color and pearl jewelry. As the Bake-O-Lite Girl in the commercial before she was fired, Piella originally had a slim build and wore white clothing. Trivia * She was named after Pie Alah Mode, a pie with ice cream on top, and bakewell tart. * Piella Bakewell is the second Aardman character to be a female antagonist, after Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run and before Queen Victoria from The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!. * Piella makes a surprise return in an Aardman Google+ Christmas promo with Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles and other Aardman characters since the last time we saw her getting eaten by crocodiles (although the Aardman Google+ Christmas promo can be considered non-canon). It is also possible that this took place sometime before her death and their knowledge of Piella as a serial killer. * Piella Bakewell can be considered as a foil to Wendolene, as she is a malevolent woman with a dog who is not evil like she is while Wendolene is a naïve woman, who befriends Wallace, having a dog named Preston who turns out to be villainous. Category:Characters Category:Wallace & Gromit characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Psychopath characters Category:Villainess Category:Greedy characters Category:Liars Category:Deceased characters Category:Aardman Animations characters Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Murderer